Vectorman vs Rayman
Today we have two of our favorite Limbless mascots Battle it out! In one corner the last orb bot transformer like bot Vectorman! In our other corner the limbless hero of Glade Of Dreams wanted In Smash Bros Rayman! Will Vectorman clean his foe away from Earth or will Rayman deactivate him? Today we find out on Ultra Z Battles!! Pre-Fight Rayman was walking through Dream Of Glades when he saw a ship crash into the Teensy’s castle. He ran into the castle to see Vector Man crawling from his ship. Rayman saw him and asked “Are you one of those nasty Robo Pirates?” He asked Vectorman replied “No I am an Orb Bot” Rayman sighed and said “Well I’m gonna have to ask you to leave” Vectorman replied “I cannot I have a mission here...” Rayman said “Guess I’ll make you leave. He said both readied for battle. Fight Vectorman fires lasers at Rayman who jumps into the air. Rayman slams his fists near Vectorman who jumped and began firing tens of hundreds of shots at Rayman who used his shield. Vectorman watched Rayman run at him trying to smack him. Vectorman used his jet boosters to dodge and fly into the air. Rayman used his shock rockets one flew at Vectorman who jumped and shot his blaster blowing one of the rockets up. Rayman sent the rest at Vectorman who turned into his tank form and fired at them all making huge explosions. Vectorman turns Into a drill and drilled at Rayman Who dodged making him shatter a piece of stone. Rayman pulled his heavy metal fists and tries to smash Vectorman who turned into his buggy form and smash into Rayman’s fist launching both away. Rayman saw a wizard letting him shoot his fists at Vectorman who used his rhino horns to break them and ram into Rayman who fell back in pain. Vectorman turned into a bomb and blew up launching Rayman away. Rayman landed and punched Vectorman who grabbed Rayman and slams him into a tree. Vectorman saw Rayman weakened and said “Ohh Yeah!” He yelled happily and turned into missile form and charged at Rayman who weakly looked up and saw the missile he closed his eyes realizing it was over it turned Back into his base form and Rayman got up and realized this was his last cha ce and began charging up a punch. Vector Man was still going faster than a missile as he was still being launched at the pace of the rocket but he was running gaining more speed. Rayman was ready he would do it he wo-.... Vectorman went through Rayman letting his limbs fly into the air but he also used Overkill power up. This was the end of Rayman.... K.O! Aftermath Vectorman stops and looks at Rayman’s remains he said “Threat terminated” He said before going back to his ship leaving a bomb in the kingdom. A teensy walks to it and picks it up and saw a bomb. He shouted as Globox, Barbra and teensy’s walked in. We see Vectorman’s ship flying away from Earth when am explosion from the place he was was seem from space killing everyone. Vectorman said “Mission Completed” Flying away, Results The Winner Of This Ultra Z Battle Is.....Vectorman! Category:MonokumaGod173 Category:Video Games themed Battles Category:Creature vs Robot Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Technology vs Magic Category:Sega vs Microsoft Category:Completed Z Fights